Struck by love
by Brentinator
Summary: She kissed one guy, and everything went downhill. Now she has to make her choice. Dedicated to Aliqueen16 and Witchkitty (guest) rated K plus. Skyoliver vs Skase Lab Rats Elite Force story. One shot.
Part 1.

Skyler's POV.

I can't believe it. The one superhero who stood by me while I didn't have powers. Solar Flare was killed by those jerks Roman and Riker. The worse part is I got my powers back last week. I could've stopped it. But I wasn't able to. Mr. Davenport had deemed the mission failed and I could tell everyone was taking it hard. It was our first failed mission. I shouldn't have gone. I'm still trying to reget a grip on my superpowers and because I went, Solar Flare was dead. I was standing on the terrace and I was silently crying when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I wiped my tears off my face and saw Chase standing beside me with worry written all over his face.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked.

I shook my head no and looked down as the ground.

"I know. That failed mission shook everyone's confidence a bit. But I have a feeling that's not the real reason why you are upset." Chase said as we sat down on the chairs near the terrace.

"It's not. Solar Flare was a really good friend of mine. And the fact that she is dead, is still sinking in." I explained.

"I know it's hard now, but it gets easier over time. Alright? It's ok to be sad. She was a good friend of yours." Chase said.

"Yeah. She helped me a lot, and was the only superhero who stood by me when my powers were taken by The Annilator. She even helped me prank Oliver one time. That was fun." I admitted as I laughed a little.

"There you go. You just need to focus on the good memories you had with her." Chase said.

I smiled and sat down beside Chase on the chair that he was on.

"I know I've said this several times, but thank you so much for getting my powers back." I said as I started stroking his spiky brown hair.

Chase tensed up and I realized that I was flirting. It was gross and so unlike me, but I had developed feelings for him since he got my powers back. Even if he mocked superpowers and superheroes because it didn't make sense with science. Well, human science. It made perfect sense with Calderian science.

"I did it to help Oliver. He's my friend." Chase said, looking down at his hands.

"You know how you always have said how superpowers don't make sense with science?" I asked.

"Yeah. Because they do not. Seriously. How does the space rock that Oliver and Kaz made indirect contact with give them powers? It makes absolutely no sense." Chase explained.

"You know, not everything has to be explained with science." I said as he finally made eye contact with me again.

"It has to be explained by something. Nothing is just out of the blue like superpowers. It has to be explained with something." Chase said.

"Does this have to be explained with something?" I asked as I pressed my lips against his.

His eyes turned into shock for a second, then he relaxed and kissed me back. I finally broke off.

"I'm sorry. That was...unexpected." I admitted.

"Hey, it surprised me, but that doesn't mean I didn't like it." Chase smiled as he kissed me again.

It was really nice, if only I noticed Oliver watching us the whole time.

Part 2

Oliver's POV.

Do you know what it is like to see your crush kiss a friend? Heartbreaking. At first I saw Chase and Skyler talking to each other. No biggie, she was good friends with Solar Flare and he was probably trying to help her. Then I saw her sit down beside him and she started stroking his hair. That was a little weird for her. Then they kept talking and I saw Skyler kiss Chase. The worst part is he smiled and kissed her again! I thought he would be on my side and help us live our happy little superheroes lives together in a space castle! He was a traitor to me! He mocked her and all superheroes and now, here he was, kissing her on the terrace. That tore a hole in my heart. I had saved her life, I originally got her powers back (even if they were tampered with) I helped her fit in as a normo, she resisted when The Annilator told her to destroy me, she even made Bree think I was like Chase because she liked me (at least that's what Kaz told me ) and now, her heart clearly belonged to him. I had to do something about this. I had to get Skyler back. But how? I know! Convince Chase to train with me and "accidentally" hurt him and while he was recovering, convince Skyler I was the one. Then my almost pure conscience got to me. "Oliver. You are a superhero. Why would you stoop down to this level? Because he stole my girl, and I'm getting her back. But that is not a good idea. What if you seriously hurt him? You don't have a full grip on your powers yet! I don't care. He is gonna pay for taking Skyler. What if Bree, Kaz, Skyler and Mr. Davenport find out? You will be in serious trouble. I do not care. Skyler is mine. I didn't save her from The Annilator and Expiron just to see her kiss my friend. Correction. Ex friend." I fought with my conscience.

It kept talking to me, but I shut it out so I could plan my revenge. If I needed to get revenge so badly, I shouldn't have felt so guilty. But I quickly shut out the guilty feeling and the only thing I could think is Chase will pay.

Part 3.

Two days later.

Chase's POV.

I decided I was gonna ask Skyler on a date. Ever since we talked, she seemed to be in a better mood. She was happier, definitely. Meanwhile, I thought Oliver was avoiding me. I wonder if he heard about the kiss. I decided to tell him so he could help me with a good date for her. I went into our bedroom and saw Oliver reading a comic on his bed. He basically belonged in a comic, why was he reading one?

"Oliver, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Oliver asked as he closed the comic book.

"Skyler and I...we...we kissed and...she likes me." I admitted.

Oliver looked at me in shock, but it turned into a smile. Almost like the ones Sebastian gave me. But I shook it off, Oliver wasn't evil.

"I'm...I'm happy for you buddy." Oliver said as he put his arm around me, like all friends do.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, if I can't have that smokin hot alien chick, then I'm glad you can." Oliver said.

"Thanks Oliver. I was wondering if you could help me plan a date." I said.

"The smartest guy in the world, wants me to help him with a date?" Oliver asked.

"Don't think if it like that. Think of it as being my wingman. You know, keep the conversation going, that kinda thing." I explained as I sat down on Kaz's bed.

"I can do that." Oliver said.

"Thanks. So what should I do for our date?" I asked.

"Take her to a restaurant? I haven't gotten to take her on a date." Oliver admitted.

Maybe he didn't know as much about Skyler as I thought. I was walking out of the room to go ask Skyler out. I saw Oliver grin and it ran chills through my spine, but once again, I shook it off like it was nothing. But it was definitely something.

That night.

Part 4.

Skyler's POV.

Chase invited Oliver along on our date. I didn't think it was a bad idea. I'm glad that Oliver was ok with us dating, especially since he liked me a lot, he was ok as a friend, but he seemed to have a weird obsession with me. What normal guy measures your knees? Maybe Oliver wasn't perfect, but he had good intentions. After we got our food, Oliver started talking.

"So I was talking to Leo last night, and apparently a ton of funny stuff happened at your old high school Chase." Oliver started.

I saw Chase tense a bit.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. What kind of stuff Oliver?" Chase asked.

"Like when Bree got in trouble with the principal before you guys were famous, and her vocal manipulation messed up so badly that she made a ton of random noises." Oliver said.

We all started laughing, but Oliver wasn't done.

"Then at your first school dance, apparently you, Leo and Adam all got into a fight over a girl. How did that play out Chase?" Oliver asked.

I saw Chase go pale and it was time to end this.

"Oliver! Cut it out!" I yelled as I turned to Chase. "I think we should go." I said as I put my arm around Chase, witch made him relax and stand up.

As we drove towards Davenport tower, Chase gripped the steering wheel.

"Are you alright? Oliver was being pretty mean to you." I said.

"Yeah...I just wanted to forget all that stuff." Chase said as he let his grip loosen.

"I don't care what you did in high school. I still love you the same." I smiled as Chase pulled into the parking lot.

"Thanks Skyler." Chase smiled as we went to our bedrooms.

Next day.

Part 5.

Oliver's POV.

Seriously?! I thought that would break them apart! Time for my original plan. I went into our bedroom and saw Kaz in a tux.

"Whoa. What's with the nice outfit? The last time I told you to wear something nice, it consisted of jeans and a Killer Zombies 2 t-shirt." I commented on my best friend's outfit.

"Oh this? I'm just trying something new." Kaz said as he studied his look.

"Nice try Kaz. What's up?" I asked.

"I didn't want you jealous and upset because of Skyler and Chase, but...Bree and I are going on a date." Kaz said.

"Congratulations Kaz. Bree is a amazing girl and she should be honored to go out with you." I said as I patted my lifelong best friend on the back.

"I think we just clicked after the whole Petey incident. And now, here we are." Kaz said.

"Well, I'm proud of you." I said.

Then I saw Bree come downstairs.

"Well, I gotta go. Don't wanna keep her waiting." Kaz said as he and Bree left.

Time to start phase one of my revenge.

Part 6.

Chase's POV.

I was working on something for Mr. Davenport when Oliver came in the room, I was really focused so I didn't pay much attention.

"Hey Oliver." I greeted while I kept typing.

"Hey Chase. I think I finally perfected my cyclone fingers, can you come with me and see for sure?" Oliver asked.

I really wanted Oliver not to be mad anymore, so I realized that the work I was doing for Mr. Davenport could wait.

"Sure. Let's go to mission command." I said as I shut the computer and we walked into the hyper lift.

We walked out into mission command.

"Here we go." Oliver said.

Soon enough, a small water tornado formed in his hand. It kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Oliver, turn it off!" I yelled.

He grabbed his wrist, trying to make it stop.

"I can't!" Oliver yelled.

It was starting to spray me and I grabbed onto one of the consoles.

"Do something! Focus!" I yelled.

Suddenly I was blown off the console and into the wall. My head and leg made me feel excruciating pain. My vision started going dark and the last thing I saw before I fully blacked out was Skyler's concerned face.

Part 7.

Skyler's POV.

I went down to mission command to see Chase sprawled out on the floor near the wall with his leg bent under him.

"Chase! Oliver, what happened?!" I yelled as I knelt down towards my boyfriend and checked his pulse.

"I don't know! I meant to hurt him, but not this badly!" Oliver insisted, then he tensed and covered his mouth.

"You meant to hurt him?! Why would you do that?!" I yelled as Bree and Kaz came into mission command.

They were holding hands, but they saw Chase and immediately let go. Kaz knelt down to the ground and started checking for a pulse.

"What happened?" Bree asked.

"Yeah Oliver, what happened?" I demanded.

"I...I...I just got jealous. But I never meant to injure him this badly. Honest." Oliver said.

"Why did you get jealous?" I demanded.

Oliver opened his mouth to answer, then left in the hyper lift. I was about to go find him and demand a answer when I felt Kaz put his hand on my shoulder.

"He needs to calm down. We need to take care of Chase." Kaz said as he and Bree picked up my boyfriend.

I nodded and followed.

Part 8.

Oliver's POV.

As soon as I got out of the hyper lift, I flew towards England. I knew what I was doing. I thought revenge would make me complete, but it made a hole in my heart. I flew to the house, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I saw the face. My father.

"Oliver? What are you doing here at 10 pm?" He asked.

"I know it's really bad timing, but I need to talk to you. Father to son." I said.

"Fine. Come in. Your mom isn't out there, is she?" My dad asked as he looked behind me.

"No. Just me." I said.

My dad opened the door and I walked in. I sat down at the kitchen table and my dad sat down on the opposite side of me.

"What's up?" He asked.

My dad wasn't like other dads (that I have met at least.) He was like a really cool teenager instead of a thirty five year old. He understood what it was like for me because he was a lot like me when he was younger, (apparently) he was also a psychologist. And not one that made you feel a bit uncomfortable, even if it was the opposite of their intentions.

"I have a crush on a girl, but she recently decided she liked one of my best friends. So I tried to get revenge and it ended badly, now I don't think she will ever like me. What do I do?" I asked.

"Jealously. It is never a good thing Oliver. It can take control of you and warp your mind. If you really love her, then you have to do what will make her happy. You have to let her go. If you let her go and she realizes she loves you back, she will come back to you. I promise." My dad said.

"Thanks dad. And I'm sorry for waking you up." I apologized.

"It's fine. I'm glad I could help. Also, you should probably apologize to your friend. It would be bad to end your friendship over a girl." My dad said.

"Alright. Thanks." I said as I left.

"Your welcome, son." My dad said.

I was flying back to Centium city when I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if they hated me now? What if Skyler didn't want to talk to me anymore? What if I lost one of my best friends over a girl? I couldn't return to Centium city. I flew towards where Mighty Med used to be and I landed. I picked up a piece of paper that was a little scorched on the sides, but the middle was fine. The picture I had made of mine and Skyler's wedding. No way was that happening now. I sat down on the ground and started crying because I lost my friends and the love of my life.

Part 9.

Chase's POV.

As my eyes slowly adjusted to the light, I heard muffled voices.

"Has anyone heard from Oliver yet?" A girl's voice asked.

"No. I'm getting worried. He normally would've been back by now. He must really be upset. I should know. I've been his best friend for years." I heard a guy's voice say.

"I think he's waking up!" I heard another girl's voice happily exclaim.

I fully opened my eyes and saw Bree, Kaz and Skyler staring down at me with worry.

"Hi guys." I said as I slowly smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Skyler asked.

"My leg hurts, but otherwise, I'm ok. Where is Oliver?" I asked.

Bree, Kaz and Skyler all looked at each other uncomfortably, then I saw Kaz step up and tell me.

"Oliver got jealous of you and Skyler and...he purposely hurt you." Kaz said sadly.

"What?!" I yelled in confusion as I sat up.

"He seemed really sorry afterwards...but then he ran off. We haven't seen him since." Bree explained.

"We have to go find him." I said.

"No. I have to find him. And I need to talk to him." Skyler said as she flew out the window (A/N, I don't know if Skyler can fly, but in this book, she can.)

Part 10.

Skyler's POV.

As I flew out the window, I went straight with my instincts. Pennsylvania. Where Might Med used to be. Oliver went there when he got really upset. And I needed to talk to him. I finally found him, crying and holding a brunt picture in his hands. I sat down beside him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up and realized it was me.

"Skyler! I thought you guys were mad at me." Oliver said.

"Oh I'm still mad, but I was also worried about you." I said.

"Oh." Oliver said as he looked down at his picture.

"What is that?" I asked.

"No stop! You wouldn't understand!" Oliver protested as I ripped it out of his hands.

"Is that...our wedding?" I asked.

"No! Maybe...ok yes. It's Photoshop, but still." Oliver admitted.

"Oliver look, I like you as a friend, but I'm just not sure about how I feel about you in the romantic sense. I don't know how I feel about anyone in the romantic sense. After all, I'm just a small town alien girl. But here's what I do know. That you obviously love me, even if I don't feel the same. The point is, I may be with Chase now, but there isn't anyone who can say I may not be with you in the future. But for now, we are just friends. No more measuring my knees, no more talking about my sweet flowery scent and no more making wedding photos. Alright?" I asked.

"Alright. I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I was just jealous. Can you forgive me?" Oliver asked.

"Sure. Bring it in." I said as I hugged Oliver tightly.

The end.

 **So it was really hard to decide with Skyoliver or Skase. I finally went with Skase. This is dedicated to Witchkitty (guest) and Aliqueen16.**

 **It was Witchkitty's idea and Aliqueen16 and AwkwardGurl05 helped a lot.**

 **I'm gonna try and update The next step and The crash tomorrow (and Road trip sometime this week, but no promises)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
